The My Immortal Commentary Adventure of Draco and Trin
by Darkangel0892
Summary: Join me and Draco as we comment on the ever famous and fablous story of My Immortal by Tara. I know it's been done a thousand times but hey why not make it a thousand and one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, not My Immortal (thank the gods) or Harry Potter.

Trin: Hello my lovelies I'm Trinada (Trin) your hostess. I know this has been done a bazillion million trillion zillion times but hell my two cents is worth something right? (geddit) Lol in any case ive decided to drag Draco along with me because, well hell it'll be fun to see his reaction to all of this right?

Draco: What have you dragged me into now?

Trin: Helping me with this commentary.

Draco: Bloody hell.

Trin: And without further Ado….

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)**( Trin: **Yes because every goth I know has fangs.**)** 2 my gf (ew not in that

way)**( Trin: **You said it not me. **Draco: **Who said what? **Trin: **Your not paying attention! **Draco: **No I'm not. **Trin: **Pay attention! **Draco: ***sighs* Fine, if it'll get you to stop yelling.**)** raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling.**( Draco: **If she "helped" with the spelling I don't want to know what it was like before. **Trin: ***laughs* Yeah no kidding, she didn't help very much anyway it looks like.**)**

U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX! **( Draco: **Who's MCR? **Trin: **A band you wont like, just keep reading. **Draco: **Im trying, its not easy to read this… thing**)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

XXXX

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way **( Trin: **The random apostrophe in her name makes her super goffik! **Draco: **Tch.**)**and I

have long ebony black**( Draco: **They.. mean the same thing.**)** hair (that's how I got my name)**(Trin: **Cuz we all come outta the womb with a full head of hair.**)** with

purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue

eyes like limpid tears**( Draco: **Limpid means clear, and last I checked tears were clear. **Trin: **But her name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, three of her names relate to the color black so maybe she cries black tears? **Draco: **That can't be healthy… **) ** and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy

Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)**( Draco: **Alright then bye… **Trin: **Don't even think about it Draco Malfoy! **Draco: ***sighs***)**. I'm

not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major

fucking hottie.**( Trin: **Incest much?** Draco: **Not that anybody could tell if they were, he probably has more brain cells than this twit.**) ** I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white.** (Draco: **You mean yours aren't black and filled with candy like all the other vampires? **Trin: **I figured theyd be blood stained and sharp shows what I know.**)**

I have pale white skin.**( Draco and Trin: **No shite! **Trin: **Jinx! You owe me a coke. **Draco: **What? **Trin: **It's what we say when people say the same thing at the same time. **Draco: **Tch muggles….**)**I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic

school called Hogwarts**( Draco: **I don't think vampires are allowed in our school.. and I don't think they can perform the same kind of magic. **Trin: **Apparently only a minor detail considering I don't remember reading that she actually performed any magic spells. **Draco: **Wait you've read this before? **Trin: **Yes a few chapters anyway. **Draco: **So that's whats wrong with you. **Trin: **Hey! **)** in England where I'm in the seventh year

(I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) **( Draco:** You stated that at the beginning. **Trin: ***laughs***)** and I wear

mostly black. I love Hot Topic **( Draco: **What's a Hot Topic? **Trin: **It's a muggle "gothic" store, they actually have some neat stuff in there.**)** and I buy all my clothes from

there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with

matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink

fishnets and black combat boots.**( Trin: **As much has I hate to say this, that actually sounds cute, minus the fishnets and combat boots. I know I know its slutty but.. **Draco: **You cant wear that, we have dress codes at Hogwarts!**)** I was wearing black lipstick,

white foundation**( Draco: **Wait white.. but...your already pale white. How much more white can you get? **Trin: **Ghostly white?**)**, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was

walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there

was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared

at me.**( Draco: **Because your not wearing the proper Hogwarts attire! **Trin: **At least she didn't do anything drastic.**)** I put up my middle finger at them. **( Draco: **How mature.. you were saying? **Trin: **Um…..**)**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco

Malfoy !**(Draco: **God.)

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.**( Draco: **Shyly… I madam am NOT shy by any means. **Trin: ***giggles***)**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. **( Trin: **Without even so much as a goodbye? Biach! **Draco: **We done now? **Trin: **With the first chapter yes.** Draco: **Bloody hell.**)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

**And that completes the first chapter join us next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Trin: Hello! Were back with chapter 2!

Draco: Can we just get on with this?

Trin: Right then. Once again I own nothing… except myself.

Draco: I own a mansion.

Trin: Your father owns the mansion.. you just live in it.

Draco: Humph!

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW

preps stop flaming ma story ok! **( Draco: **Write a story where people don't have to use a translator to read it and maybe they won't. **Trin: **Preps equals smart people.**)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXX XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom**( Trin: **As opposed to a dungeon? **Draco: **She is a vampire its likely. **Trin: **This is true.**)**. It was snowing and

raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some

blood from a bottle I had**( Trin: **See this is why I don't give blood! They bottle it up and sell it to vampires! **Draco: **I'm not sure your allowed to carry bottled blood around. **Trin: **It would have made more sense for her to pick up a rat and drank its blood since vampires are hunters by nature. **Draco: **Eww I think I like the bottle idea better.**)**. My coffin was black ebony**( Draco: **I thought we've been through this.. they mean the same thing. **Trin: **She wasn't paying attention. **Draco: **Obviously.**)** and inside

it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my

coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for

pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress**( Trin: **Again this sounds bad, but a leather dress sounds cute, like a Xena Warrior Princess look! **Draco: **Who? **Trin: ***shows him a picture*** Draco: **I don't think that's exactly the look she's going for. **)**, a pentagram

necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs

of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy

bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!)**( Trin: **Aww how nice she included her friend to torment her in this work of…art. **Draco: **I'd have asked for a new friend.**)** woke up then and

grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair

with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes.**( Draco: **Normal people open their eyes first. **Trin: ***tries it* OW! I just wacked myself in the eye! **Draco: ***sighs***)** She put on

her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini**( Draco: **You people have no respect for uniforms! **Trin: **I don't think anyone is wearing the uniform in this story.**)**, fishnets and pointy

high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white

foundation**( Draco: **Again with this, does she not own a mirror? Your already pale white! **Trin: **Vampires don't have reflections.** Draco: ** ….Bloody hell!**) **and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said

excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. **( Trin: **How can she blush? Vampires have no blood running through their veins. **Draco: **Same way Willow can flip her hair about with her eyes closed and not poke herself in the eye. **Trin: **T_T **Draco: **_ **)**

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin

common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted. **( Draco: **What's not to like about me? **Trin: ***laughs* **Draco: **What are you laughing at?!**)**

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.**( Draco: **Firsts she blushes, then she says she doesn't like me, then she flirts with me… this is why men cannot understand women! **Trin: ***laughs even harder*** Draco: **Stop that!**)**

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he

told me. **( Draco: **I'll assume that's another muggle band? **Trin: **Yes, though I'm pretty sure Hogsmade don't have bands play there, and muggle ones at that.**)**

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my

favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

Draco: And then she dies with the sharp intake of breath and I was sparred from having to do this ever again the end.

Trin: Not quite my dear. Well this ends chapter 2 join us next time!

Draco: *groans*


	3. Chapter 3

Trin: Before we begin I'd like to thank Bitterglass for reviewing!

Draco: *wakes up* Bloody hell… it wasn't a dream.

Trin: Oh good your awake next chapter than!

Draco: *rubs his eyes and wipes the drool from his chin* But I've only just woken up!

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize

fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! **( Draco: **Good reviews? You got good reviews on this crap? **Trin: **Maybe she means the ones that said hey good work on giving us lulz keep it up.**) **FANGS AGEN

RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good

Chralotte. **( Trin: **And thank the gods for that!**)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with

high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put

on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back

and front.**( Draco: **What is it with this girl and all the tiny clothes? What ever happened to jeans and a shirt? **Trin: **Wow.. I think you're the first guy to complain about a girl showing off her… um.. everything. **Draco: **Im not complaining, im just asking.**) ** I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened

my hair and made it look all spiky**( Trin: **The Up-do-not of the year. **Draco: **I don't know how anyone thinks that's attractive.**)**. I felt a little depressed then, so

I slit one of my wrists.**(Draco: **0_o **Trin: **Good thing she's a vampire so she won't bleed**)**. I read a depressing book while I waited for

it to stop bleeding**( Draco: **You were saying? **Trin: **But… this defies all logic!** Draco:** …. Two and a half chapters and THIS defies logic?!**)** and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails

black and put on TONS of black eyeliner.**( Draco: **What purpose would that serve? **Trin: **She's going for the Spikey-haired Raccoon wearing a mini dress look. **Draco: **How appealing.**)** Then I put on some

black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale

anyway.**( Trin:** Hey look Draco I think she listened to you last chapter. **Draco: **About bloody fucking time!**)** I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the

concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. **( Draco: **The ONLY thing I've liked about this story so far. **Trin: **You would.**)**

He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt**( Draco: **Another muggle band, I don't own such things! **Trin: **She apparently thinks you do.**)** (they would play at the

show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little

eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!). **( Draco: **NO! no no no no no no no no no! That is for girls! I have never worn eyeliner or nail polish! **Trin: ***laughs* **Draco: **Not funny!**)**

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice. **(Trin: **How do you exclaim something depressingly? **Draco: **Same way Willow can fli….** Trin: **Really!? Your gunna go there again? **Draco: **_ **)**

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black

Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666)**(Trin: **Illegal license plate number im afraid im going to have to pull you over! **)** and flew to the place

with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good

Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and

drugs. **( Trin: **Because that's a smart thing to do while driving. **Draco: **It can't be that much fun if you have to go to a concert high.**) **When we got there, we both hopped out of the car.**( Trin: **And fell to your dreaths because the car was in mid-air. **Draco: **I don't think heights can kill vampires. **Trin: **Hmmmmm….**)** We

went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and

down as we listened to Good Charlotte. **( Draco: **What's a mosh pit? **Trin: **Um….. *goes to google* **Moshing**, also known early on as "slamdancing", is a style of dance whose participants push or slam into each other, usually while moving in circle. It is most associated with "aggressive" music genres, such as hardcore punk, rock and heavy metal. It is primarily done to live music, although it can be done to recorded music…. **Draco: **Oh yes sounds like lots of…fun…**)**

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood

They're all so happy you've arrived

The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom

She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2

dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he

sung, filling the club with his amazing voice. **( Trin: **Ah what a romantic thing to say to the person your on a date with. **Draco: **Well she's not exactly brilliant is she.**)**

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I

caught on. **( Draco: **Ah things are finally working up there are they?** Trin: **The elevator got stuck for a moment. ** Draco: **What? ** Trin: ***laughs***)**

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively **( Draco: **Sensitive im not sensitive. **Trin: **Riiiiiiiiight.**)**and he put his arm around me

all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going

out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I

said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face. **( Trin: **Now what'd Hillary Fucking Duff ever do to you? **Draco: **Have a higher intelligence that her.**)**

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did

Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji

and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC

concert tees. Draco and I crawled**( Trin: **So hammered you had to crawl! *laughs* **Draco: **If I remember correctly the car was left in the air…. **Trin: ***laughs even harder***)** back into the Mercedes-Benz,

but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car

into… the Forbidden Forest!

Draco: The Forbidden Forest why wou….. oh.. no.. no no no… Trin?!

Trin: *laughs hysterically*


	4. Chapter 4

Draco: Do we… do we have to do this chapter?

Trin: Well we can't go skipping around, this story is already confusing as it is without skipping chapters.

Draco: *sighs* Fine let's just….. get this over with.

Trin: I'd better go and fetch the brain bleach.

Draco: Your not leaving me alone with this…. thing!

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY**( Draco: **Wait, didn't she just say Ebony?. **Trin: **Identity crisis?**)** nut mary su

OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting deferent!**( Draco: **Acting different doesn't even begin to explain it. **Trin: **No kidding.**)**

dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

XXXX

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are

doing?" **( Draco: **Going mad. **Trin: **At least she can stay calm in kidnapping situations.**)**

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked

out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.**( Trin: **But your still in mid-air!**)**

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?"**( Draco: **So now it's back to Ebony, Jesus make up your mind! **Trin: **Maybe Enoby is her human twin sister from Africa? Or she's schizophrenic.**)** he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes

(he was wearing color contacts)**(Trin: **Nuuuuuuuuu! But I love his blue eyes! **Draco: **What the hell else is this woman going to change about me?**)** which revealed so much

depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel

mad anymore. **( Trin: **I wouldn't be mad either, id be a little scared if I was just taken to the middle of the forest, where no one can hear us, and the person looked at me evilly. **Draco: **At least she got one thing about me right**.)**

And then… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me

passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make

out keenly against a tree.**( Trin: **Poor tree. **Draco: **My eyes!**)** He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I

even took of my bra.**( Trin: **Well that kinda is step 1 of sex, take off clothes. **Draco: **MY EYES!**)** Then he

put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. **( Draco: **That's it? That's not very detailed, she didn't even say cock or pussy. **Trin: ***laughs* **Draco: **What the hell kind of sex scene is that?!**)**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm.

We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all

warm.**( Trin: **But you're a vampire! You can't get warm! No blood remember? **Draco: **Apparently not so much.**)** And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU

MOTHERFUKERS!" **( Trin: **Nothing officer, we is innocent! **Draco: **Sounding like a child does not make you innocent.**)**

It

was….Dumbled

ore!

**Draco: **Wait THAT was Dumbledore!? I didn't even knew he knew that word!

**Trin: **He knows everything!


	5. Chapter 5

**Trin: **And were back with chapter 5 whoo hoo!

**Draco: **How many chapters are there?

**Trin:** 44.

**Draco: **Oh holy shit!

**Trin: ***laughs eviliy*

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr!**( Draco: **Or intelligent you forgot intelligent. **Trin: **I don't know anyone who wouldn't flame the hell outta this crap**.)** Da only

reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache**( Trin: **You swear when your mad, or for the hell of it. When you have a headache you want to make as little noise as possible. **Draco: **I can't see him swearing even if he was mad.**)** ok an on tup of

dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I

get five good revoiws! **( Draco: **Since there are 44 chapters of this, she either lied or people are insane and gave her good reviews. **Trin: **Id have given her one just to keep this going for a good laugh.**)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXX XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept

shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" **( Trin: **This is actually something he'd say. XD **Draco: **I wonder if she even knows what that means. **)**he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face.**( Draco: **That can't be healthy, you might want to get that checked out. **Trin: **YOU'RE A VAMPIRE YOU HAVE NO BLOOD! **Draco: **You need to calm down, your yelling is annoying.**)** Draco

comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore

took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were

both looking very angry.**( Draco: **This kind of stuff usually happens to Potter not me. **Trin: **Um.. I don't remember Harry ever having sex with anyone. **Draco: **I meant the getting caught part. **Trin: **Oh.. yes of course.**)**

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!"

he yelled in a furious voice. **( Trin: **Shuuuush! You has a headache member? **Draco: **Why are you talking like a child? **Trin: **Cuz it's funny, and cute. **Draco: **T_T**)**

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked

Professor McGonagall. **( Trin: ***laughs* I can actually see her say this. **Draco: **Again, I wonder if she actually knows what she's typing or if she had to.. what was that site called again? **Trin: **Google, my savior on many occasions.**)**

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape. **( Draco: **In my opinion the text should have been reversed, Snape's more the one to call you a dunce. **Trin: **Very true.**)**

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" **( Draco: **That's always a good reason to have sex. **Trin: **Usually the first anyway**.)**

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still

looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may

go up to your rooms." **( Trin: **Wait! SNAPE is being reasonable and not mad?! **Draco: **And he's not taking away any house points? He loves doing that! He makes up reasons to take them away!**)**

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently. **( Trin: ***laughs* Draco gentle? That's a good one. ** Draco: T_T)**

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my

teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length

dress with red lace all around it and black high heels.**( Trin: **Why in the hell would you wear that to bed?**)** When I

came out….

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to

sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte.**( Draco: **I don't sing. **Trin: **Aw Draco how romantic *laughs* **Draco: **T_T**)** I was so flattered, even

though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed.

After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into

his room.

**Draco: **Well, that ends that.

**Trin: **Join us next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Trin: ***pokes Draco*

**Draco: ***glares at Trin* That's the last time I'm giving you cake!

**Trin: * **Laughs and pokes Draco*

**Draco: ***eye twitch* Why don't we do the next chapter of this god forsaken story.

**Trin: **Good Idea!

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood

revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt

that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red

skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on

two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears.**( Trin: **Crosses? Aren't… aren't vampires all like hiss and grrrr and nuuu crosses hurt me! **Draco: **What was in that cake**?)** I spray-

painted my hair with purple. **( Trin: **Now you have to change your name to Lavander! Oh oh oh or Violet I like that name. **Draco: **. **)**

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal**( Draco: **Funny I didn't think vampires could eat regular human food. **Trin: **They cant….**)** with blood

instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone

bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top. **( Trin: **Aw! That was my favorite top! **Draco: **And you just can't get those blood stains out in the wash.**)**

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked

up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy

with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so

much eyeliner that I was going down his face**( Draco: **Was he crying? **Trin: **Who's crying? **Draco: T_T)** and he was wearing

black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore **(Draco: **Anymore? POTTER!?** Trin: **YES! **Draco: **Bloody hell does she change the look of everyone?**)**and now he was

wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar

on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He

had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. **( Trin: **The guy who at the concert you were like OMG I love him hes so sexi! Ill venture that there going to end up hooking up. **Draco: **Damn that Potter.**)**

He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of

like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko. **( Trin: **You said it not me! **Draco: **You could've just said I got all wet and horny. **Trin: ***laughs hysterically*

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire

these days."**( Draco: **Yes.. very original. **Trin: **Vampire Potter! Potter's a Vampire RUN! **Draco: **Once again… WHAT was in that cake? **Trin: **:3 **)** he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled. **( Trin: **Giggled? **Draco: ***laughs uncontrollably***)**

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered. **( Trin: **You couldn't tell by the blood soaked cereal she had? **Draco: ***laughs* whimpered *laughs more*

"Yeah." I roared. **( Trin: **RAWR! **Draco: **0_o**)**

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me

and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

**Trin: **Oh a surprise? I like surprises .

**Draco: **I don't especially ones from this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trin: **Bring me to Life? I guess she decided to name this chapter

**Draco: **Are you normal now?

**Trin: **No more than I was before.

**Draco: **Yes well… no more cake.

**Trin: **Ah yes.. you can thank wal-mart for that… thank you wal-mart for having such yummy cakes!

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws.**( Trin: **God reviewed this?! Holy shit! **Draco: **5 times no less…**)** n

BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! **( Draco: **What's a god von? **Trin: **I…. have no fricken clue…**)**STO

FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony**(Draco: **Now her name is Evony? **Trin: **I told her to go with Violet, but noooo no one listens to me.**) **isn't a Marie Sue ok she

isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes

depressed 4 godz sake! **( Trin: **Yeah why you guys gotta pick on the little people! **Draco: **Aren't we doing the same thing? **Trin: . )**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXX XXXXXZXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish**( Draco: **Urgh. **Trin: ***laughs***)** as

we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in

red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?).**( Trin: **Not yet, but from everything else I've seen this isn't helping her case.**)** I

waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess

he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco. **( Draco: **Yes I get the girl Potter and your left with nothing!** Trin: **How mature.**)**Anyway, I

went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and

locked the door. **( Draco: **Oh no..** Trin: **Time for another wonderful sex scene *grabs brain bleach***)**Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others

clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top.

Then I took off my black leather bra **( Trin: **A leather bra, that can't be to comfortable. **Draco: **Certainly not practical.**) **and he took off his pants.

We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he

put his boy's thingy in mine**( Draco: **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did she just say she had a dick?! **Trin: ***falls off the bed laughing***Draco: **She just said I put my dick in another dick.. I don't see the humor, nor do I see that even being possible.. oh I just grossed myself out. **Trin: ***rolls around on the floor laughing***)** and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?) **( Trin: ***regains herself* No but it certainly was funny. **Draco:** Not in the least**.)**

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all

of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's

arm.**( Draco: **You didn't notice it in the forest? **Trin: **It was dark?**)** It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in

bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire! **( Draco: **No…. **Trin: ***laughs***)**

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed. **( Draco: **No! **Trin: ***laughs harder***)**

"No! No! But you don't understand!"**( Draco: **Your damn right I don't of all things…. Potter! Really!? **Trin: ***laughs uncontrollably* I love this story sometimes!**)**Draco pleaded. But I knew

too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs

anyway!" **( Trin: **If he does you probably do to now sine you've had sex twice. ** Draco:** If she didn't before.**)**

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran

out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-knowwhat **(Draco: **Hand? Foot? **Trin: **Disco stick?**)**

but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I

was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with

Professor Snape and some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

**Draco: **NO!

**Trin: **It's ok Draco, it's all over between you and Potter

**Draco: **I think im going to be sick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trin: **Before we start I want to thank Zann Steves for all the wonderful reviews and for following me. Yays!

**Draco: **Yes, she's been annoying me about it all..day..long…. now that you've thanked her, will you shut up about it.

**Trin: **Someone's grumpy….

**Draco: **Am not!

**Trin: **Alright then, let's do chapter 8!

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing**( Trin: **Yes Draco stop flashing everyone! **Draco: **But I have a big you-know-what. **Trin: **Mole?** )** ok! if u do de prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX6 66XXXXXXX

XXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Draco came into the

room even though he was naked and started begging **( Draco: **Begging… ME begging? **Trin: **There's a first time for everything.**)**me to take

him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!"**( Draco: **Ohhh you have no idea what im thinking of right now. **Trin: **That a piece of cake would be yummy right now? **Draco: **Wha.. no NO!**)** Draco screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith**( Trin: **Super goffik apostrophe in the middle of the name time! **Draco: **It's like she makes up words as she goes along.**)** smiled at me understatedly. She

flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her

crimson eyes**( Draco: **Again with the flipping of the hair THEN opening her eyes. **Trin: **Why were her eyes shut to begin with? Was she sleeping during class? **) **like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on.

She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. **( Draco: **Look in the mirror you HAVE white skin there is no reason to put on white-make up! **Trin: **Um.. again Draco vampires have no reflection…**Draco: **DAMNIT!**)**

Hermione was kidnapped when she was born.**( Draco: **Bloody hell… another character change..** Trin: **But I liked her hair, not so much her name though.. I could never pronounce it right.**)** Her real parents

are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her

mother and her father committed suicide because he was

depressed about it. **( Trin: **Because that's a perfectly good reason to commit suicide and leave your daughter all alone. **Draco: **Yes.. you should of taken her with you. **Trin: **Draco! *laughs*** Draco: **What?! You're the one laughing **T_T )** She still has nightmares about it and she is

very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is

Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she

is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. ) **( Draco: **Like hell I'm going to have that filthy mudblood in MY house! **Trin: **To late Ebony already said she was. **Draco: **Bloody hell.. this is just getting ridiculous.**)**

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Snape

demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him. **( Draco: **And doesn't mention or ask why I'm naked? **Trin: **You were begging he's still in shock. **)**

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I

shouted at him. **( Draco: **Wait! I thought you were going out with me not Potter? What the hell happened? **Trin: **I think you might have dislodged her brain while you two were having sex. **Draco: **I think it was dislodged long before that.**)**

Everyone gasped. **( Draco: **As they finally noticed my big you-know-what. **Trin:** Badonk-ka-donk?**)**

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me.**( Trin: **Ah a point of view change with no mentions of it… **Draco: **Ah I see now less confused.**)** I had went out with

Vampire (I'm bi**( Draco: **Of course I am.. I also piss glitter and shit rainbows. **Trin: **I bet that must be… comfortable? **Draco: T_T **) and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke

my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid

preppy fucker. **( Draco: **Along with everyone being vampires, they must be bisexual as well. **Trin: **Of course how else would everyone go out with everyone else?**)**We were just good friends now. He had gone

through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I

would hang out with a prep.) **( Draco: **Not that you would ever have the chance to. **Trin: **You never know Draco**.)**

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out

of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my

virility **(Draco: **Well this explains why she said she had a dick…** Trin: **Wait that's a word? **Draco: T_T ** **Trin: ***google* **Virility** (from the latin word "viri", meaning man or manly) refers to any of a wide range of masculine characteristics viewed positively…. Oh… my… god… *laughs hysterically***)** to Draco and then I started to bust into tears.

**Draco: **Yes well that ends that.

**Trin: ***still laughing hysterically*

**Draco: **Your going to make me say it aren't you?

**Trin: ***rolling on the floor laughing*

**Draco: **Right… join us next time…

**Trin: ***gasping for air*

**Draco: …. **Maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Draco: **Have you finally stopped laughing?

**Trin: **Yes I think so.

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie

ok so itz nut my folt if dumbeldor swers! besuizds I SED HE

HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson snap dosent lik harry now is

coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX! **( Trin: **It's not your fault Dumbledore swears? You're the one who made him say it. **Draco: **Bloody hell… Raven must've stopped helping her, I can't read a bloody word!**)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXX XXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on

me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco. **( Draco: **Yes, let's not revisit those memories hmm..** Trin: **Poor tree.**)**

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no

nose and everything **( Draco: **Everything? Like what? **Trin: **He has a mole! Moly moly moly…**)**started flying towards me on a broomstick!

He didn't have a nose**( Draco: **You've stated this already.. **Trin: **Being in a panic makes you forget shit.**)**(basically like Voldemort in the movie) and

he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It

was… Voldemort! **( Draco: **So it wasn't basically like Voldemort.. it WAS Voldemort.. 9_9 **Trin: **Saw that one coming!**)**

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted

"Imperius!"**( Draco: **Imperio…** Trin**: *gasps*Ummm you said a bad word…) and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!"**( Trin: **Granger's cat?! How's that gunna help her? **Draco: **I think that's supposed to be Crucio.** Trin: ***gasps* You said a bad word again! **Draco: T_T)** I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom

and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist

so I stopped. **( Trin: **A bad guy comes at you on a flying broom, with the likely intent to kill you, and YOU feel bad for HIM!? **Draco: **Brilliant…**)**

"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Potter!" **( Trin: **Did.. did we land in the middle ages? **Draco: **Yes kill Potter! **Trin: **Should have known THAT'S what you were going to comment on…**)**

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black

hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. **( Trin: **Your "going out" with Draco and your thinking of another man.. so unlike a Mary Sue..** Draco: **Potter…..**)** remembered

that Draco had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if

Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and

they broke up?**( Trin: **No… really? Are you sure about that? After all you don't want to just jump to conclusions. **Draco: **Yes that would be horrible.. **)**

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun.**( Draco: **She'sa witch why in the bloody hell does she need a gun?! **Trin: **You never know when those crazy fanfic girls will pop out at you.**)** "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy

beloved Draco!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath

telekinesis." **( Draco: **….. telepathy … **Trin: ***laughs* I'd pay *laughs harder* to see *laughs* that face *laughs hysterically* **)** he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill

Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!" he

shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly

Draco came into the woods. **( Trin: **POP! **Draco: **0 _o)

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white

foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit)

between Joel Madden and Gerard Way. **( Trin: **Pentagram… don't you mean cross…. OH! I get it :3 **Draco: **T_T ** Trin: **What?**)**

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me."

I expelled. **( Draco: ***girly voice*"Though I didn't let you explain and instead I ran off into the forbidden forest." **Trin: **Wow… you did that far too well..**)**

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into

Hogwarts together making out.

**Draco: **And tripped over a log and broke our ankles cuz we weren't watching where we were going, the end.

**Trin: **Not quite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Trin: **Sorry for the long wait everyone. This week was crazy busy for me, but im back and ready for more!

**Draco: **Oh I thought maybe you had died from massive brain cell loss…

**Trin: **No.. their still intact.. I think.

**Draco: **Amazingly enough.

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it

turnz out b'loody mary isn't a muggle afert al n she n vampire r

evil datz y dey movd houses ok! **( Trin: **Beep! This statement does not compute. **Draco: **There go the brain cells.**)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

I was really scared about Vlodemort all day. I was even upset

went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic

Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar.**( Trin: **Of course she has a band.. and she's the lead singer.. im sure she's probably knows kung foo too! **Draco: **Bloody hell…**) **People say

that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The

other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron

(although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with

blue streaks in it)**( Trin:** Really? Really!? I mean come on RON?! Poor Ron.. I liked him. **Draco: **I say it's an improvement, although anything is an improvement over the the old Ron.**)** and Hargrid. **( Trin: **Hagrid's got a twin?! **Draco: **I think she means Hagrid… she's the butcher remember. **Trin: **Yes.. well… momentary lapse.**) **Only today Draco and Vampire

were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs

instead.**( Draco: **Can't imagine any of them were any good**. Trin: **Probably something along the lines of LA LA LA LA I LOVE SLITTING MY WRISTS AND SUCH CUZ IM SUPER GOFFIK!**)** I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he

wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you

can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing

that)**( Draco: **But.. you just did….And you have before! **Trin: **Oh! So now she's all hiss and snarl and eeeek a cross!** Draco: 9_9 )** or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing

movie like The Corpse Bride. **( Trin: **Corpse Bride? **Draco: **Never heard of it. **Trin: **It's not depressing.. it made me laugh.. several times..**) **I put on a black leather shirt that

showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said

Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really

not. **( Draco: **And saying it really makes a difference kids! **Trin: **I think it's cute aside from the Simple Plan logo…. Damn.. im horrible.**)**

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I

suddenly bust into tears.

"Ebony! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked in a concerted voice.**( Trin: **Because crying is completely normal for people to do when their ok. **Draco: **For women it is… **Trin: **Hey! **)**

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said.

"Well, Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to

fucking kill Harry! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's

really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill

Harry, then Voldemort, will fucking kill Draco!" I burst into

tears. **( Trin: ***sings* This is the story of a vampire, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. With her pallid tears of bloodiness, I absolutely loved it, when she diiiiiied! **Draco: 9_9 )**

Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you-

you-you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (c is dat out of character?) **( Trin: **No but certainly uncalled for! She's not a muggle, she's a vampire! **Draco: **I'm sure she'll have me do something retarded soon enough.**)**

I started to cry and cry. Draco started to cry too all sensitive. **( Trin: **How do you cry all sensitive… I just cry loudly.. **Draco: **See? **)**

Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. **( Trin: **Not gunna go after him or anything!? **Draco: **Singing is more important it would seem.**) **Then suddenly Dumbeldore

walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it

wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically

nut swering**( Draco: **That's because he isn't swearing.** Trin: **Although just a few moments ago Ebony was.. bad girl, I think someone should rinse your mouth out with soap**.)** and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Ebony

Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by

slitting his wrists."

**Draco: **You would to if you were going out with that crazy bitch.

**Trin: **I'm sure somehow you'll magically come back to life..

**Draco: **I don't doubt that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Draco: **Soooo since im dead do I still have to comment on…

**Trin: **Oh stop whining… your just trying to get out of it. Now NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it

delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma

frend raven 4 hleping me! **( Draco: **Helping you with what? **Trin: **Ooooh serious issue time now.** Draco:** She is a serious issue.**)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXX

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Mary tried to

comfort me but I told her fuck off**( Trin: **Wow.. you're a great friend. **Draco: **Doesn't surprise me. **)** and I ran to my room crying myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop

when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that

way. **( Trin: **… Why cuz he's trying to help a student. **Draco: **Oh yeah helping people is super perverted these days.** )**

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood **( Draco: **Seriously you need to get that checked out… it's unnatural. **Trin: **Oh yes it might be some virulent disease.**) **and then I slit both of my

wrists. They got all over my clothes **( Draco: **What did? **Trin: **Poisonous mushrooms! **)**so I took them off and

jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at

full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to

commit suicide.**( Draco: **Because that would have solved all your problems. **Trin: **Yeah I just don't get the whole suicide thing.**)** I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the

bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it

sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the

ends and six pairs of skull earrings.**( Trin: **Six? You have that many holes? Excessive much? **Draco: ***laughs***)** I couldn't fucking believe it.

Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snap **( Trin: **Snape's twin? **Draco: **Snape has a twin?! Shite!**)**was spying

on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Loopin was

masticating to it! **( Draco: **Loopin? Who in bloody hell is Loopin and why is he chewing on the tape**? Trin: **I.. think it's Remus.. and video tapes of crazy vampires are a good source of fiber?**)** They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME

NAKED!**( Draco: **Naked? Did..did I miss something . I thought she was in a dress? **Trin: **Me too.**)** ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting

on a black towel**( Draco: **But your fully dressed. **Trin: **Maybe it was a pretend dress?**)** with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly

Vampire ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!"** (Draco: **Avarda Kedarva… spells don't work unless you say them right. **Trin: **You said a bad word again.** Draco: **Potter started it!**)** he yelled at Snape and Loopin pointing his

womb.**( Draco: ***laughs* Potter has.. A WOMB! *laughs harder* **Trin: **I… don't think that's possible.. unless…**) ** I took my gun and shot Snape and Loopin a gazillion

times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. **( Trin: **See! And you said she wouldn't need a gun. **Draco: **A wand works just as well and probably would have hit them.**)**

Suddenly, Dumblydore**( Trin:** *laughs hysterically* Dumblydore…. **Draco: **Dumbledore's assistant?**) ** ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that

someone has -NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**( Trin: **Someone has what? I wanna know! **Draco: **I'm sure he will tell us soon enough.**)** he shouted looking

at Snape and Loopin and then he waved his wand and

suddenly… **( Draco: **I have a feeling something totally retarded is about to happen. **Trin: **Without a doubt.**)**

Hargrid ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to

talk. **( Draco: **I love being right. **Trin: **But they were talking.**)**

"What do you know, Hargrid? You're just a little Hogwarts

student!" **( Draco: **Hagrid's not a student, he's the groundskeeper! **Trin: **The butcher strikes again!**)**

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Hargirid paused

angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!" **( Draco: **Of bloody course he is. **Trin: **He's also a unicorn in disguise.**)**

"This cannot be." Snap said in a crisp voice as blood dripped

from his hand where Dumblydore's wand had shot him. "There

must be other factors." **( Draco: **Factors to what? **Trin: **To him being a Satanist? That's the most sense I can make from that sentence.**)**

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly. **( Trin: **Any what? **Draco: **Balls.**)**

Loopin held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be

ruined but the tape is still there!" **( Trin: **Oh! I bet that's worth some money. **Draco: **Quick go sell it before Dumblydore destroys it!**)**

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do

not drink enough blood. **( Trin: **Yep, we all know what that feels like. **)**

"Why are you doing this?" Loopin said angrily while he rubbed

his dirty hands on his clook. **( Trin: **Sadly clook is not the first word I saw when I read this. **Draco: **Gutter mind.**)**

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from

him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite

him and drink his blood because I felt faint. **( Trin: **What happened to your bottled blood? **Draco: **She drank it all I assume. **)**

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Hargid said and he paused in the

air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in

singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent. **( Trin: ***laughs hysterically* **Draco: **Bloody hell…**)**

"Because you're goffic?" Snap asked in a little afraid voice cause

he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan. **( Draco: **Well being a Satanist he probably is. **Trin: **You would think at least.**)**

"Because I LOVE HER!"

**Trin: **Of course you do!

**Draco: **Bloody hell im not sure how much more I can take of this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Trin: **Im sorry it took so long… but I have a good reason

**Draco: **Laziness is not a good reason

**Trin: **Shut your pie hole! There were many contributing factors.

**Draco: **Of course there were.

**Trin: **Without further ado.. Chapter 12!

**Draco: **Man this chapter is long!

**Trin: **Whinny baby.

**Draco: **Lazy cow.

**Trin: ***glares*

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok hargrid is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan

skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant

kristian plus hargrid isn't really in luv wif ebony dat was sedric ok! **( Trin: **Hargrid was the one saying it, wasn't he? **Draco: **Urgh.. this just keeps getting worse.**)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Drago **( Draco: **Who's Drago?! **Trin: **Your older brother who decided to become a drag queen. **Draco: **….. That's just.. ew.**)**

had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me

to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both

go together. **( Trin: **How romantic 9_9 **Draco: **How retarded.**)**

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS HAIRgrid but it was Vampire. He

started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!"

and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.**( Draco: **No comment. **Trin: ***laughs***)**

I stopped. "How did u know?" **( Trin: **Know..what? ** Draco: **I don't know?**)**

"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar

anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I

always cover it up with foundation." **( Trin:** And Why change it if your just going to cover it up? **Draco: **Potter wears make-up! *laughs* **Trin: **If I remember correctly, so were you. **Draco: **T_T**)** he said back. "Anyway my

scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then

I had a vision of what was happening to

Draco….Volfemort has him bondage!" (** Draco**: Oh dear god… **Trin**: *laughs* I always had you pegged as the one to tie others up for pleasure, not the other way round. **Draco: **Sooo not.**)**

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from

my slit wrists.**( Trin: **But what about Draco.. he's in.. *laughs* BONDAGE! *laughs* **Draco: **Stop that!**)** Snap and Loopin and HAHRID**( Draco: **Who's Hahrid? **Trin: **A random filler character!**)** were there too.

They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered cause they

were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in

a school with lots of hot gurlz. **( Trin: **St. Mango's….What the hell? **Draco: **I thought Hargrid was a student not a teacher. **Trin: **Yes he is.. its Hahrid she's talking about. **Draco: **Ah.. and it all makes sense. **)**

Dumbledore had constipated the

cideo camera they took of me naked.**( Trin: **Wait.. I thought Lupin ate it shouldn't he be constipated? And you weren't naked! **Draco: **He only ate half? Dumbledore ate the other half and now he's constipated? **Trin: **Ah.. see that's what happens when you eat fiber.**)** I put up my middle finger at

them.

Anyway Hargrid came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of

pink roses.

"Enoby I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice,

giving me the roses. **(Draco: **Really!? She couldn't even write out very!? **Trin: **Lazy whore!**)**

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink **( Trin: **But… your bed in Hogwarts has pink in it… pink velvet if im not mistaken.. What the hell? **Draco: **Short term memory loss.**)**

anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped.

Hargrid had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Enoby." Hargrid says. "Those are not roses." **( Draco: **Really? They look like bloody roses to me. What about you? **Trin: **I don't know… flowers aren't my specialty**.)**

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was

angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!"**( Trin: **WHEN?! **Draco: **Quiet you'll wake the neighbors! **)** He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied."

"You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p-video **( Draco: **Being fully clothed is not a porn video… **Trin: **If that's a porn video to her.. then I need to show her what a real porn video looks like. **Draco: **You watch porn? **Trin: **NO! Moving on!**)**made from

your shower scene and being vued by Snap and Loopin." Who

MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) **( Draco: **Yes.. as is everything else in that sentence. **Trin: **Google Ebony use google.. it saves lives!**) **to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He

suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered

Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! . **( Trin: **I don't like where this is going.. **Draco: **I don't like where this whole story is going.**)**

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he

screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool

goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I

love you girl!)imo noto okayo!" **( Draco: **What the fuck kind of spell is that!? **Trin: **The 'goffik' special kind.**)**

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the

middle of the air. And it was black.**( Draco: **And you said that when you described the flame..**)** Now I knew he wasn't a prep. **(Trin: **Why.. cuz he made pink roses turn into black flame? I can do that! **Draco: **Bloody hell.. **Trin: * **gets some roses and hands them to Draco*** Draco: **I don't want these.. **Trin: **Hold them! * gets out a match* **Draco: **Trin I really don't think.. **Trin: **Shush! * lights the roses on fire* SEE! **Draco: ***the sleeve of his shirt catches fire* SHIT TRINADA! **Trin: **Oops.. stop, drop, and roll Draco. Stop, drop, and roll.**)**

"OK I believe you now wtf is Drako?" **( Draco: **Yes who the fuck is Drako? **Trin: **Your alter ego? And I think that's supposed to be where not who. **Draco: **Bloody hell, didn't Potter already tell you where I am? **Trin: ***laughs* In… BONDAGE! **Draco: **Uh, im going to go crazy.**)**

Hairgrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I

could c nothing. **( Trin: **What is there supposed to be something in there? **Draco: **I see fire.**)**

"U c, Enobby," Dumblydore said, watching the two of us

watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U

REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?" **( Draco: **Yes Ebony you are a very lost girl, take Dumbledore's advice and find yourself. **Trin: ***puts her finger on her nose* I found myself, do I get a cookie? **Draco: **No… you get the self-satisfaction of knowing who you are. **Trin: ***giggles* Self-satisfaction? *laughs* **Draco: **That's not… oh forget it.**)**

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!"

Hargrid yelled. dUMBLydore lookd shockd. I guess he didn't

have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hairgrid stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, prof

dumbledoree!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black

leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it.**( Trin: **You can say all you want about Ebony, but I like her fashion, well most of it at least. **Draco: **Your deranged.** Trin: **Thank you!**)**

There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black

fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe

Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked

like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep

so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and

black lip gloss.**( Trin: **Can you even see what your doing? **Draco: **Probably not.**)**

"You look kawai, girl." B'loody Mary said sadly. "Fangs (geddit)

you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset.**(Draco: **Is that why you said that sadly, gosh I had no idea, it's a good thing you said that. **Trin:***giggles***) ** I slit both of

my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I

cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Snap and

Loopin couldn't spy on me this time.**(Draco : **Aren't they at St. Mongo's or something along that line? **Trin: **You have clothes on and your crying.. boys don't wanna see that. They want tits and ass!**)** I went to some classes.

Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures.**(Draco: **Is.. is that a class or is he on top of something? **Trin: **I assume a class?**)** He looked

all depressed because Draco had disappeared and he had used to

be in love with Draco. He was sucking some blood from a

Hufflepuff. **( Draco: **Im sure there's some rule against eating classmates. **Trin: **Apparently doesn't apply.**)**

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually

said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Harry had beautiful

red gothic eyes so much like Dracos. Then… we jumped on

each other and started screwing each other. **( Draco: **Damn she is a whore, Draco's not here let's just fuck Potter. **Trin: **I don't think you guys should do that, you ARE in the middle of class.**)**

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted

Professor McGoggle who was watching us and so was everyone

else. **( Trin: **Told you. **Draco: **Tch.**)**

"Vampire you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw

me. You know I loved Draco!" I shouted and then I ran away

angrily.**( Draco: **Your just as much to blame. **Trin: **They never see it like that**. )**

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR

HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his

red whites. **( Draco: **Wait… didn't we go through this? **Trin: **Yes.. your surprised she messed up?

**Draco: **No, just making sure.**)**

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I

always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my

scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to

Draco….Volfemort has him bondage!"

**Trin: ***laughs*

**Draco: **Would you stop that!

**Trin: **No *****laughs*


	13. Chapter 13

**Trin: **More mental goodness

**Draco: **Oh.. goody

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of

gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP

FLAMIGNG! **(Trin: **Well that's always a good reason to steal your friend's shit. **Draco: **It is in her book im sure.**)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Dumbledore. We

were so scared. **( Trin: **Your not the ones in.. bondage *giggles* **Draco: **T_T**)**

"Dumbledore Dumblydore!" we both yelled. Dumbledore came

there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked

angrily. **( Draco: **Not a hi or how are you or what's wrong? How rude. **Trin: **And their goths not snobs Dumbledore get it together man!**)**

"Volsemort has Draco!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice. **( Draco: **0_o I didn't know he could do that. **Trin: **That was creepy.**)**

"No! Don't! We need to save Draco!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Voldemort does

to Draco. Not after how much he misbehaved in school

especially with YOU Ebony." he said while he frowned looking at

me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." **( Draco: **I KNEW IT! WAIT TIL I TELL MY FATHER!** Trin: **Snitches get stiches. **)**then he

walked away. Vampire started crying. "My Draco!" he moaned. **( Trin: **Awww Draco I didn't know you and Harry were so close. **Draco: **No,no,no,no,no don't ever say that again.**)**

(AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started

to cry tears of blood.**( Draco: **What the hell? Now your doing that too? Stay away I don't wanna catch the disease! **Trin: **Maybe it's a vampire thing?**)** Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!"

he exclaimed. **( Trin: **Oh god. **Draco: **Bloody hell what now?**)**

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell.

Then… suddenly we were in Voldemprt's lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say.

"Allah Kedavra!" **( Draco: **Avarda Kedarva damnit! **Trin: **How do these people get through Hogwarts?**)**

It was….. Voldemort!

**Draco: **What… what the hell!

**Trin: **Well that was short…


	14. Chapter 14

**Trin: **So mentally scared yet?

**Draco: **If I say yes do I have to still do this?

**Trin: **Of course, our viewers are here for your comments more than mine I'm sure.

**Draco: **Well… in that case, since it's for the fans and all. On with the next chapter!

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah

kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz

I slit muh rists. **(Trin: **Thank you for sharing? **Draco: **Attention whore.**)**PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws! **(Draco: **If god reviews this just once you'll be lucky let alone ten times. **Trin: **I'll assume she got some positive feedback considering there's far more to come. **Draco: **Thanks for reminding me…**)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY.

VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD. **( Draco: **This whole bloody story is scary as hell. **Trin: **She should have put that warning out in the summary.**)**

We ran to where Volcemort was. It turned out that Voldemort

wasn't there. Instead the fat guy who killed Cedric was. **(Trin:** Peter Pettigrew? Come on now Tara you could have googled that! **Draco: ***sighs***)**Draco

was there crying tears of blood. **(Draco: **Oh bloody fucking hell now I have the disease! **Trin: **You might want to get that checked out Draco… it's not healthy.**)**Snaketail was torturing him.

Vampire and I ran in front of Snaketail. **(Trin: **Snaketail!? **Draco: **Salazar…**)**

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" he shouted as we started

shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and

he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes.**(Trin: **Of freaking course he did…** Draco: **Men just seem to fall at this woman's feet.**)**

"EbonyIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme." he said. (in dis he is sixteen

yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok) **(Draco: **Yes let's just change everything. **Trin: **Not a big fan of change I see.**)**

"Huh?" I asked.

"Enoby I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Snaketail. I

started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and

then you expect me to fuck you? **(Draco: **Yeah sure why not? **Trin: ***laughs***)**God, you are so fucked up you

fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. **( Draco: **With what? **Trin: **The knife Drago gave her remember? **Draco:** Oh yeah.**)**

Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and

running around. Then he fell down and died. **( Draco: **Ok, being a wizard even if you get stabbed in the heart you die immediately. **Trin: **Rule does not apply in Tara world.**)**I brust into tears

sadly.

"Snaketail what art thou doing?" called Voldemort. Then… he

started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us.**( Trin: **The Dark Lord wears high heels… *****laughs hysterically*** Draco: **I… don't remember that.**)** So

we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to

my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying. **( Draco: **For no reason what so ever. **Trin: **She's depressed.**)**

"What's wrong honey?" asked Draco taking off his clothes so we

could screw. **( Draco: **Of course… that's the first thing I wanna do after being tortured. **Trin: **In bondage! **Draco: T_T)**He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a

really huge you-know-what and everything. **(Trin: **A really huge pickle? **Draco: **Yes, something along that line…**)**

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. **( Draco:** The hell? **Trin: ***laughs hysterically***)**"Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all

da other girls and preps here except for B'loody Mary, because

she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway.

They are such fucking sluts."**( Draco: **And she isn't? **Trin: **Not according to him.**)** answered Draco.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Snape and Loopin

took a video of me naked. Hargrid says he's in love with me.

Vampire likes me and now even Snaketail is in love with me!**(Trin: **You won't have to worry about him though anymore he's dead. **Draco: **I'm sure it won't be for long.**) **I

just wanna be with you ok Draco! Why couldn't Satan have made

me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory enoby isn't

a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) "Im

good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL?

IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.

**Trin: **Yes the life of a Mary Sue is a hard one, so much to live up to.

**Draco: **Why won't this end?


	15. Chapter 15

**Trin: **Well I guess you're alive now Draco congratulations!

**Draco: **Yipee….

Chapter 15.

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams

me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 raven 4 hlpein! **(Draco: **Oh is that so, well you just go right ahead, you'll only be hurting yourself in the end. **Trin: **Attention whore!**)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ebony Ebony!" shouted Draco sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!"**(Draco: **NO! Never not in a million years! **Trin: ***laughs***)** I

shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with

my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He

looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Draco and Vampire. **(Trin: **I've a feeling that further down the road there's going to be like a threesome between the three of them. **Draco: **Oh bloody hell I hope not, I've enough nightmares as it is.**)**

I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my

wrists. **(Trin: **Because slitting your wrists solves everything! **Draco: **Well with any luck she'll die, if not from blood lose then hopefully from lead poisioning.**)** I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black

GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on

the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. **(Trin: **Oooh a spikey belt sweet. **Draco: **You could put someone's eye out with that!**)**

Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel

all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black**(Draco: **They mean the same thing… **Trin: **Remember she's brilliant.**)** hair

out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as

usual. I did sum advanced Biology work.**(Draco: **How the hell can she do advanced Biology when she can't even spell half her words correctly!? **Trin: **It's magic! **)** I was turning a bloody

pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to

Draco! **(Draco: **That's Alchemy! **Trin: **I'm sure it's the same thing in her book.**)**

"Enoby I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those

fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the

world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the

time.**(Draco: **A few chapters ago you committed suicide because of her! **Trin: **And then you were magically revived.**)** Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!."

Then…. he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and

Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when

Joel was singing it) **(Trin: **I didn't know you sang Draco. **Draco: **Neither did I.**)**right in front of the entire class! His singing

voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between

Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson**(Draco: **That's a lot of vocal crossing I'm not sure that's possible to sound like that many people at once. **Trin: **That rule does not apply.**)** (AN: don't u

fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od

hr!) .

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared

at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers **(Draco: **She's very mature. **Trin: **Only her body is. **Draco: **Urgh… not the image I wanted to see.**)**(that were covered in

black nail polish and were entwined with Draco's now) at them.

"I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary

Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch)**(Draco: **Then why even mention it? **Trin: **Because she's crazy!**)** and CMM in a Cinderella Story.**(Draco: **Now she really is just getting lazy, can't even write the guys name. **Trin: **Lazy whore!** Draco: **You really like the word whore don't you? **Trin: **I try and use it as often as I can.**)** Then

we went away holding hands. Loopin shouted at us but he

stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked

2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a

concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all

shocked and then we went 2gether.

**Draco: **You… can't just walk out of class!

**Trin: **She just did…


End file.
